Bathing Beauty
by Chaos in the Moonlight
Summary: Hephaistion comes back, after being away for a week, to find Alexander waiting to tell him something important but will the general give him a chance to say what he needs to? This is my first Alexander/Hepahaistion story since I usually write RPS.


Camp was dark and the moon seemed to shine down on the exact path to Hephaistion's tent as he trudged across the dirt, his helmet tucked under his arm and his body barely able to make the short journey to his bed. He was relieved that no one seemed to be around to hinder his only goal; sleep. He was especially glad to see that Alexander did not have any of his spies lying in wait for his return or in an even worse scenario, was lying in wait himself.

Being away for a week had given him a lot of time to think about the only man he had ever loved, a lot of time to contemplate all he had given up to be with the man of his heart, a lot of time to decide that perhaps his life with Alexander had finally run its course. Not that Hephaisition's feelings had changed or lessened for the boy who grew to be King, quite the opposite actually; he knew he would never love another as he did Alexander and he was quite resigned to the fact that he would never find anyone to fill his heart again.

It was unusual to find no one at all at his tent as he strode from the darkness. Generally his assistant would have been notified of his impending return and a guard would have been at the ready, but tonight he seemed to be gloriously alone. And the possibility of being completely alone brought a tiny smile to his weary lips as he quickly ducked inside his tent.

He tossed his helmet to the ground and without removing a stitch of clothing, threw himself onto the small camp cot, his hair fanning out behind him, his body relaxing into the hardness of the thin mattress. All he wanted to do was still his mind. To will his thoughts to leave him for even just a few short hours. He didn't want to think about camp or assignments or the army at all and he most certainly didn't want to think about Alexander. But as was always the case, his thoughts skipped over everything else and landed on the man who owned his heart.

Hephaistion had always taken a special pride in the fact that Alexander was a fair and tolerant man, as well as ruler. He was never one to hold his Kingly status over another or to use his position to belittle or cause pain to anyone. But lately the King had been showing a different side, a side that Hephaistion had never seen before, a side that baffled even the ones who had been with the man for most of his life.

Alexander had never been a man of the utmost patience, truth be told he was generally a little impatient, mostly due to the fact that he couldn't sit still for any period of time. But as of late he had become abrupt in his dealings with those around him, almost rude to a point, and whereas the _normal_ Alexander would have fallen over himself apologizing once he realized what he had done, this Alexander had not seemed to realize he was doing it at all.

He had been harsher on the men over the past couple of weeks than Hephaistion had ever seen him be. He wouldn't listen to mere suggestions let alone advice of any kind. Hephaistion had always been the one to talk sense into Alexander, always the one the men expected to do so as well, but lately he was given no more respect from the King than he gave a mere servant or slave.

For an entire week while Hephaistion went about the tedious duty he had been assigned, all he thought about was what Alexander had on his mind. The only thing he could come up with was Hephaistion himself. He knew that if Alexander had been having problems with any other issue in either his life or the army, Hephaistion would have been the one he came to. And that hadn't happened, so of course the general had feared the worst, had feared that it was he that the King was having trouble with. It had to be he who was causing all the disturbance and unrest in his lover's soul. And if that was the case, then it was Hephaistion's duty to rectify the situation and bring peace to the camp once again.

As he lay looking up into the darkness, the general knew what he had to do but doing it was another matter altogether. He had to bow out of Alexander's life but at the same time, make it seem like Alexander had made the choice himself because there was no other choice to make. He didn't want his lover grieving over him or making himself miserable because of a decision that needed to be made.

Hephaistion rolled to his side, too tired to even remove the armor that was digging into his exhausted body. He closed his eyes and prayed sleep would take him quickly and that the Gods would visit his dreams with a plan to help him free Alexander from his troubles. He hadn't even gotten comfortable when his rest was disturbed by a knock on the wooden box outside the door to his tent. He remained still and silent, thinking maybe whoever it was would simply think he wasn't there and go away. But the knocking continued.

"Hephaistion? It's me," Ptolemy's voice came from the entranceway. "I know you're in there and for the love of Zeus let me in before I wake the whole camp."

Hephaistion sighed deeply and rolled to his back again. "Come in Ptolemy but don't have any plans to stay long." He raised his head to see his friend enter, a big grin on his face as he strolled to the bed and lifted him up in one fell swoop, hugging his body so tight that Hephaistion had to struggle to breathe.

"What's going on Ptolemy? And why are you skulking about in the middle of the night? Have you gone mad since I've been gone?" He tilted his head as the man pulled back from him, the grin gone from his face and replaced by a serious look aimed not at Hephaistion but at the wall of the tent behind him.

"General Hephaistion Amytor, I have strict orders from the King to deliver you to his tent as soon as you arrive back at camp. Will you please follow me, sir?"

"What in the name of Zeus are you going on about, Ptolemy? Is this some of kind of silly prank you and the men have cooked up or is Alexander really behind this, meaning to torture me as soon as I return?" He turned to lie back down on his bed when his arm was roughly grabbed. "Ptolemy. What are you doing?"

"Please general, you are commanded to come with me right this instant," the man stated, his eyes still focused on the wall as he didn't falter in his grip on Hephaistion's arm.

"You can tell Alexander that I'm going no where but to bed … my own bed … and if he wants to yell at me, it can wait until morning," Hephaistion commented, freeing his arm from the grip.

"Come on Hephaistion, don't make me use force with you," the other general pleaded.

"Force?" Hephaistion squeaked out instantly. "Whatever is going on?" He didn't need Ptolemy to answer as two guards entered his tent and stood in the doorway. The guards stepped forward then, one on either side of Ptolemy and each laying a hand on one of Hephaistion's arms.

"I will not be escorted from my quarters!" he yelled, taking a step back. "I am quite capable of escorting myself to the King's mighty tent." Then with one last look at the redness of Ptolemy's face, Hephaistion turned and exited his tent, followed closely by the two guards.

*****

"Alexander, what is the meaning of this little display you have subjected me to this evening?" he bellowed upon entering the King's tent. Once he was calm enough to look around, he realized he was completely alone. "Alexander! If you're hiding or playing some kind of game, I am not at all in the mood."

"Hello, my love," the King said from the doorway behind him. Hephaistion paused to gather his wits about him before turning to face the man he loved. "You must be tired after your ride, why don't you come sit down and I'll get you some wine."

Hephaistion met the man's eyes, struggling to keep his objective in sight. "I don't want any wine, sire," he said with spite. "And yes, I am tired but all I require at the moment is my own bed."

Alexander kept Hephaistion's gaze, studying and admiring the blue eyes glaring back at him. "Sire?" he asked, wrinkling up his nose. "Are we being formal with each other tonight, General Amytor?"

"I was summoned here in the middle of the night without a choice and with guards willing to drag me out of my own quarters, doesn't that seem a little formal to you, your majesty?" Hephaistion quipped, his eyes still not leaving those of his King's.

"I didn't think you'd come otherwise. I'm sorry. But I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you." Alexander turned his eyes down finally, his face flushing a little with embarrassment. "I would never do that to you under normal circumstances, my love."

"Stop calling me that, Alexander!" Hephaistion insisted. "I'm tired and dirty and just want to sleep. Can we not discuss whatever it is you require of me in the morning?"

"I've been waiting weeks already, my … Phai," Alexander corrected himself.

"I've only been gone a week, Alexander, not three weeks. What can be so important that you would deprive me of rest after my journey?" Hephaistion was struggling even harder to not give in and just bury himself in Alexander's arms which is all he could think about doing. "We can clear things up in the morning. Please."

"Just sit for even a moment, Hephaistion. I beg you," Alexander pleaded, his eyes meeting his lover's again, his gaze sad but determined.

Hephaistion sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You shall be the death of me someday, Alexander."

"By Zeus, Phai, don't say that! That would be the last thing I would ever wish on you." The shock was evident on Alexander's face as he looked at Hephaistion.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I know you would never do anything to harm me, my love," the general whispered, only realizing after that he had finally faltered and not used Alexander's name that time.

Alexander noticed it too as his lips turned up in a silent smirk. He crossed the room to his desk, picking up a wooden box and bringing it back to the bed with him. "I've been horrible to you over the last few weeks, Hephaistion ..." he began.

"Not just to me, Alexander, to everyone," Hephaistion interrupted.

"Yes, noted my love," Alexander grinned. "But there has been a reason and I need to tell it to you now." The other man nodded. "First of all …"

"Your majesty?" came a voice from the doorway of the inner chamber. "Sire, your bath is ready." The boy bowed and waited for Alexander to answer.

"Oh, I forgot all about that," the King answered. "Yes, of course. You're dismissed. I can manage myself."

As the boy left the tent, Hephaistion rose from the bed. "Let me leave you to your bath, Alexander. We can talk in the morning." He was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"No, love, the bath is for you. I knew you'd be needing it after your journey."

"Alexander, please. I'm tired. I just want to go to back to my tent and sleep," Hephaistion whined, knowing he was in trouble as soon as his looked into his lover's deep brown eyes.

"Please, Phai. I had the boy add the lavender you love so much," Alexander said, his eyes almost bashful as he met Hephaistion's. "I promise if you don't feel better after a bath that I won't keep you any longer this evening." Without waiting for an answer, he stepped to his lover and started removing his armor then led him to the bed so he could remove his boots for him. Hephaistion did enjoy having Alexander undress him so he sighed and admitted defeat.

Once his boots were off, the King pulled him to his feet again, taking the brooch from his cloak and placing it on the desk, followed by the cloak itself and lastly, his chiton. When he had removed all his lover's clothes, Alexander couldn't help sucking in his breath at the sight of the beautiful man before him. Even after all their years together, Hephaistion still made his heart beat faster and his body shiver with excitement.

"Don't get any ideas, Alexander," Hephaistion warned, a slight smile on his lovely face. Alexander smiled back and took his lover's hand, leading him to the inner chamber and the awaiting tub. He took his arm and helped him into the hot water, lovingly stroking his long hair as the man sat down. Then, kneeling beside the tub, he grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the steaming water. "I can bathe myself, Alexander," Hephaistion teased, feeling his body relax in the glorious heat. "What would your loyal subjects say if they knew the King was bathing a lowly general in his private tub?"

Alexander smirked as he rung the excess water out of the rag and wiped it gently across Hephaistion's cheek. "They'd think the same thing they always do, my love, that the King loves the talented, intelligent, beautiful general with all his heart. Now close your eyes so I can clean your face properly."

Hephaistion lay his head back and closed his eyes, an amused smile playing on his soft lips as Alexander's hand drifted over his eyes and cheeks, lovingly washing the grime from his face. "You're impossible, do you know that?"

"Yes, love, you tell it to me often enough," Alexander quipped, as he leaned over and surprised his lover with a gentle kiss on the mouth. "But no matter how impossible I am, you are always the better man and forgive me."

The still-amused general opened his eyes again, his twinkling blue meeting the deep chocolate of Alexander's. He gave up the last of his anger and insecurity as he wrapped his hand around the King's neck and pulled him back down to his lips, his tongue playing over Alexander's, making the man groan deep in his throat.

"Now," the general said, pulling his lips from his lover's. "What was it you were going to tell me about why you were being such an ass the last couple of weeks?"

Alexander chuckled low in his throat, knowing the tables had turned yet again. "I've been a nervous wreck over the past while," he started, his hand wetting the cloth again and stroking it lovingly across the general's broad muscled chest, taking special care when he brushed over the scars marring the still-beautiful body.

"Yes, I can certainly attest to that, as can the whole of the army."

"Well, I did have a good reason, my love," he continued. "I had been feeling you pulling away from me over the past month or so …"

"Pulling away?" Hephaistion questioned. "I don't remember doing that, 'Xander, not at all."

"We've both been so busy, Phai, and I understand that I've given you so much more responsibility lately and I know the men still give you a hard time about being my … love," Alexander hesitated before he continued, looking deeply into Hephaistion's eyes.

"Nothing I can't handle, you know that. And I expect everyone has been busier as of late. There's always so much to be done, love," the general confirmed.

"Yes, but I feel I've disappointed you more lately than ever. I always seem to be busy with one thing or another. And I know the pressure for me to marry is not a particularly positive thing for you to deal with."

Hephaistion touched Alexander's face, his eyes soft and loving. "I've always known you'd marry, Alexander, that you haven't done so already is more of a shock than the thought that you will. I wish you many heirs, my love, you must know that. I may be selfish enough to want you all to myself but I'm not daft enough to expect it."

Alexander sighed. "Oh, I so wish for those days we had when we were young, Hephaistion, when all we had to worry about was whose room we would sneak away to when dinner was over or which part of the river we would escape to so we could bathe and make love."

Hephaistion smiled sweetly at the humbled man before him, all his fears and worries completely gone now. "Why don't you let me get out of this tub now, Alexander? Help me out and we can be together again just like we used to. I've missed you over the past month, my love."

"No. Let me finish bathing you. I do enjoy it so. Just lay back and I promise to tell you what I've been wanting to," Alexander said pressing his hand to his lover's chest and gently pushing him back against the tub. He wet the cloth again and ran it gently over Hephaistion's neck and down his left arm, his eyes never leaving those of his lover.

"I worried that I had been neglecting you and that you may find someone else who could give you more attention … the attention you so rightly deserve." Hephaistion opened his mouth to object, but the look on Alexander's face stopped him. "I know it's not a new fear I have, Hephaistion, and I don't really believe you would do that to me but I just wish I could give you more reassurance of my eternal love for you."

The King paused then, pulling his eyes away from Hephaistion's, lowering his hand into the water again but keeping it there this time, brushing the cloth over the man's hard belly now. Hephaistion bit his bottom lip as Alexander's hand drifted lower down his body, stroking his outer thigh and then moving to his knee.

"I do not think you are holding up your end of the deal, Alexander," he said to his lover.

"You're very easy for me to get distracted by, my beauty." Alexander grinned as his hand moved to Hephaistion's calf muscle, massaging the firmness with the wet cloth. "Now, where was I again?"

The general sighed and relaxed back further into the heavenly warmth of the water. "You were being an intolerable ass because you wanted to reassure me of your eternal love for me? I think that was it." Alexander smiled down at the smirking man then brushed a hand through the glorious hair, tangling his fingers in the long locks.

"Yes, something like that I do believe," he quipped. "I wanted to show you that no matter how busy we are or how distracted I am at times, that you will always be the only one in my heart, Hephaistion."

"I know that Alexander."

"But you lose sight of it sometimes too, do you not? When the men are griping about your _special privileges_ and such?"

"What the men say or think about me is not my concern. My only concern is what _you_ say and think about me." The cloth tenderly washed Hephaistion's feet, stroking each toe and making the general wiggle a little in the tub with the tickling feeling. "No tickling, Alexander. You know that will make me jump out of the tub."

"And make you run naked into my arms?" Alexander smirked.

"Keep talking."

"Ah yes," the King said, breathing out a large sigh. "You are a horrible distraction, my love." Hephaistion's wide eyes encouraged him to continue. "I wanted to give you something to prove my love to you, to prove you are the only one. Something that would always be with you even when I'm not."

"Alexander, I've told you before that I don't need nor do I want any of your gifts. They are always lovely but I don't need _things_ to remember you love me. You missed my little toe on that foot by the way," Hephaistion teased. "Do you not understand that even when I falter and believe for only a moment that you have tired of me, my heart always rights itself again?"

Alexander moved the cloth up his lover's other leg. "I always think it is you who has tired of me," he whispered. Hephaistion pulled himself forward in the tub, his wet hands cupping Alexander's face, his mouth attacking the other's as he crushed their lips together. The King dropped the cloth and wrapped his arms around his beloved, pulling the drenched man tight to his chest.

"I never want to have you feel as I do when I'm without you, my love. I never want you to feel that I've given you up or abandoned you or taken you for granted. You are my only true love, Hephaistion, not only the other half of my soul but the whole of my heart." He let the man go then, stumbling to his feet as he rushed out of the chamber, leaving a panting and stunned general sitting alone in the tub.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion whispered as he tried to gather his wits about him and get past the fact that his lover had just run out of the room. "Alexander?" He went to rise from the tub but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Is the water getting too cold for you, love?" the King asked as if he had not just run from the room. "Or can I still talk to you while I bathe you?" Hephaistion's cerulean eyes were clouded with confusion but he nodded his head and sat back in the tub again. "I sent for this months ago which is why I have been such a tyrant as of late. I was beginning to worry it wouldn't arrive at all and I was very angry about that. I had it specially made for you and I so wanted you to have it before you had to leave me on this last journey of yours but well … that didn't happen and it only arrived today."

Hephaistion sucked his lip between his teeth, unsure of what he should say. "And please don't tell me you don't want my gifts, Phai, please don't. This is one I have taken very special care in getting for you and I pray to Zeus you will like it." He picked up a nearby towel so Hephaistion could dry his hands then handed the speechless man the wooden box.

Hephaistion swallowed deeply, sitting up in the tub, his eyes going from Alexander's to the small box. He slowly opened the lid, his mouth dropping open and his eyes welling up with the first sight of the contents.

"Alexander," he whispered, his voice full of emotion. "What … how … it's beautiful." A single teardrop trailed down his cheek as he looked up into his lover's eyes and saw the matching drop on his handsome face. "An apple?" he whispered, his fingers playing over the intricate designs of the gift.

"Of course, love. The first food we shared, the first thing we talked about that day long ago when we met in the orchard and the first time we made love beneath that strong apple tree. The apple is what binds us together, it's something no one else will ever understand but us. When I look at an apple or think about an apple it always becomes you, Phai. It always makes me remember who I am and where I came from and who I love more than life itself. But turn it over, my beloved, I had it specially inscribed for you."

Hephaistion isn't sure he could even breathe let alone move after listening to Alexander's words but somehow he managed to take the medallion from the box and turn it over but before he read what was there, Alexander covered his hand with his own. "I've always called you my beauty but I've never asked you if that bothers you, love? Does it bother you?"

"No," Hephastion murmured.

"'Cause I certainly don't mean it as a way to poke fun at all that you are, Hephaistion. I know you are not merely beautiful but also intelligent and brave and, well, I could go on for days." The general reached his hand up and stroked Alexander's cheek, the King leaning into the warm palm and closing his eyes.

"As long as I'm _your _beauty, you can call me anything you like, 'Xander." Removing his hand from his lover's face, he brought the medallion closer to his eyes and read what Alexander had so lovingly had inscribed. He closed his eyes and almost dropped the gift in the tub as his breath escaped him and a sob pressed out of his throat.

Alexander saved the precious object before it hit the water. "Can I read it out loud to you, love? I'd really like to." Hephaistion nodded.

_There is no beauty in the world without you, for yours is the only beauty I shall ever need - forever._

Finally able to move and breathe again, Hephaistion wrapped his arms around Alexander, burying his damp face in his neck, almost pulling himself completely from the tub. "It's beautiful, Alexander. I will carry it with me always as I carry you with me always." The King laid the medallion down beside the tub and wrapped his arms around the weeping man, holding him close and whispering words of love to him until Hephaistion drew back and crushed their lips together.

"Let's go to bed, Alexander. I need to feel you inside me, right now. I need to hold you and have you love me," he whispered against Alexander's lips, his eyes wide and twinkling brilliantly as he gazed at his lover.

"Let me finish your bath first, my love," Alexander whispered as Hephaistion felt a hand settle on his outer thigh, moving inwards until it landed between his legs. He shifted a little in the tub, bending his knees and opening his legs as the hand found his manhood and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Please Alexander," Hephaistion moaned. "Let me pleasure you as you are pleasuring me." The King raked his fingers over the soft skin of his lover's cock, feeling it harden beneath in his hand as his own manhood throbbed against his thigh.

"We have time for that later. For now, this is still part of your gift, my beauty, part of me wanting to show you how much I love you." As he stroked and massaged Hephaistion's cock, Alexander brought his lips to his lover's again, his tongue lapping at the soft mouth until it was sucked into the warm cavern. Their tongues twirled and twisted in their mouths, Hephaistion's hands fisting in Alexander's hair as the King's hand moved faster over him now. He couldn't stop from thrusting into his lover's hand as his desire built faster and faster and moans began to escape his throat. The water in the tub started to churn as the general's body began to respond to the touch of his lover, twisting and writhing as his passion built.

Alexander drew his head back, always delighted and enthralled to watch Hephaistion as his orgasm intensified; the blue eyes rolled back, the face contorted with ultimate pleasure, the tongue poking out madly to lick the soft lips. This was his lover at his most beautiful, in the throes of passion, no worries marring the perfect face, no regrets escaping the lovely mouth, nothing but love and passion encircling his whole being.

"Alexander … " Hephaistion moaned. "Going to … kiss me, please …" Alexander moved his mouth back to his lover's, feeling every muscle in the beautiful body tensing and contracting, the cock in his hand thrusting harder and finally spasming as it emptied his lover's seed into the tub.

When Hephaistion's breathing returned to normal, his body relaxing back into the now-cooling water, Alexander lifted him from the tub, wrapping a towel around the limp man and half-carrying him to the bed. He returned to the chamber for a moment, retrieving the medallion and placing it around his sated lover's neck and lovingly kissing the chest where it lay.

"I love you, Alexander," Hephaistion whispered after his lover had removed his own clothing and was covering them both with a fur. "More than life itself and everything in between."

Alexander kissed the damp head snuggled up to his chest. "And I you, love, through this life and the next and everything in between."

Hephaistion looked up at the man of his dreams, the man of his life, the man of his heart and kissed him gently on the lips. "Would you like to take me now, Alexander? I'm sure I won't be hard to convince." He managed a tired but wicked grin, his hand sliding down his lover's bare thigh.

Alexander sucked in his breath. "Nothing would make me happier, my love, except right now I'd just like to hold you. Hold my beauty in my arms and let you rest after an exhausting day. But in the morning I definitely will have my way with you." He kissed the soft lips once more then tightened his arms around the man. Hephaistion closed his eyes, his mind and body drifting off to sleep and as always the only thoughts in his head were of Alexander.


End file.
